This invention generally relates to vehicle throttle controls. More particularly, this invention relates to controlling an electronic throttle control using wireless communication.
Vehicle throttle bodies typically include an air intake opening. A blade is typically positioned within the opening and moved between opened and closed positions to control the amount of air intake. Conventional arrangements include mechanical linkages and springs to manipulate the position of the blade responsive to movement of the accelerator petal.
More recently, alternative arrangements have been proposed. One type of alternative replaces the mechanical linkages and springs with an electronic throttle control arrangement. One challenge facing the designers of such arrangements is how to accommodate the transmission of electrical power and signals needed to ensure adequate system performance. Wired connections in vehicles have historically proven to have several shortcomings and drawbacks. It is possible, for example, for wire connections to be broken or insufficient to provide proper communication. Additionally, wire harnesses have become increasingly difficult to design and maintain. With the increase of electronics and electrical components on vehicles, the associated challenges become even more difficult and expensive.
This invention provides a system and method for powering and operating an electronic throttle control assembly without requiring hard-wired connections.
In general terms, this invention is an electronic throttle body control system that utilizes wireless communication to power and control the system. A system designed according to this invention includes an electric motor that provides a motive force to selectively move throttle assembly components into a desired position. An electronic controller communicates with the electric motor and provides command information to the motor that is indicative of the desired motor operation. All communication between the controller and the motor is wireless. A feedback module provides position information regarding the throttle assembly components. The feedback module communicates with the controller using wireless communication.
The electric motor preferably is powered by a power source supported as part of the electric motor assembly so that no external wires are needed. The power source preferably is charged as a result of vibrations experienced by the power source. In one example, the vehicle engine serves as the source of vibrations.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.